Angela Merkel
Angela Merkel (née le 17 juillet 1954) est une femme politique allemande. Elle est le 8 chancelier fédéral allemand depuis le 22 novembre 2005. Première femme à occuper ce poste, elle remporte les élections de 2005, 2009 et 2013. Dans sa chancellerie aujourd'hui longue de dix ans, elle est confrontée aux crises économiques de 2008 et des dettes souveraines de 2011, qui l'obligent à défendre la responsabilité individuelle de chaque État pour conserver les bons résultats économiques allemands. Elle apparaît ainsi comme une personnalité dominante et décisive dans l'Union européenne, suscitant admirations et critiques, certains la considérant comme la garante des bonnes gestions, d'autres comme l'ordonnatrice de plan d'orthodoxie budgétaire douloureux pour les populations d'Europe du sud. En Allemagne, elle gère la transition énergétique et l'approfondissement de la relation germano-américaine. Biographie Angela Dorothea, née Kasner, est née en 1954 à Hambourg (nord). Elle grandit en Allemagne de l'Est dans la petite ville de Templin (au nord de Berlin), où son père pasteur s'était installé pour prêcher la bonne parole en terre communiste. Enfant, elle rêve de devenir patineuse artistique, car elle admire leur élégance et leur agilité. Seulement, elle n'est pas du tout sportive. Plus tard, elle souhaite devenir professeur de russe et de mathématiques - deux domaines où elle excelle au lycée -. Mais cela lui est impossible en raison de son appartenance religieuse. Elle poursuit donc des études de physique à l'université Karl-Marx de Leipzig. Elle obtient son doctorat en 1978La face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. Angela Merkel a 35 ans quand le mur de Berlin tombe le 9 novembre 1989. Elle raconte : "Je suis allée au sauna comme tous les jeudis soirs avec une amie et quand j'en suis sortie, le poste-frontière de la Bornholmer Strasse des premiers ouverts le soir du 9 novembre, entre Berlin-Est et Berlin-Ouest était ouvert, et alors je suis passée de l'autre côté". Puis : "Je me suis retrouvée dans un appartement avec de parfaits inconnus et on nous a offert une canette de bière", a-t-elle ajouté. Auparavant, elle a appelé sa mère pour l'inviter à aller manger des huîtres dans un palace de Berlin-OuestLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. Elle rencontre son premier mari, Ulrich Merkel, un physicien, à l'âge de 20 ans. Trois ans plus tard, ils se marient, mais divorcent en 1982 après cinq ans de mariage. Elle expliquera s'être marié avec lui "parce que tout le monde se mariait". En 1998, elle épouse en seconde noce Joachim Sauer, chimiste de renom. Il a deux fils d'un précédent mariage. Angela Merkel elle, n'a pas d'enfant. "C'est une occasion qui ne s'est pas présentée. Je ne me plains pas de ce sort, mais ce n'était pas une décision de principe", a-t-elle confié au magazine féminin BrigitteLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. Carrière politique Après la chute du mur, elle entre à la CDU. En 1990, Helmut Kohl la repère et la prend sous son aile. Il l'appelle affectueusement "das Mädchen" ("la gamine"). C'est dans son ombre qu'elle gravit les échelons de la vie politique. Nommée à la tête du ministère de la Condition féminine et de la Jeunesse, puis du ministère de l'Environnement, elle réussira à s'imposer au sein du très conservateur parti chrétien-démocrate. En 1999, elle profite de l'affaire des caisses noires de la CDU pour renverser Helmut Kohl et prendre la direction du partiLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. Elle est seule candidate à la tête de son parti dans huit élections internes. Elle y obtient souvent plus de 90% des voix, à l'exception du congrès de 2004 où elle recueille 88,40% des suffrages exprimés. Elle réunit 90,94% des voix en 2010, 97,94% en 2012, 96,70% en 2014 et 89,50% en 2016Suspense à la CDU : Angela Merkel obtiendra-t-elle plus de 97,94% des voix ?La CDU réélit Merkel à sa tête pour la campagne électorale de 2017. Élections fédérales Un sondage de décembre 2014 montre que les Allemands sont 56% à vouloir une quatrième candidature d'Angela Merkel aux élections fédérales de 2017Les Allemands veulent à 56% que Merkel brigue un quatrième mandat. Élections fédérales de 2005 Élections fédérales de 2009 Élections fédérales de 2013 Élections fédérales de 2017 Le 18 novembre 2016, Angela Merkel confirme qu'elle est candidate à un quatrième mandat. Si elle l'obtient, alors qu'elle détient déjà le record de longévité au pouvoir dans l'Union européenne, elle sera la seule avec Helmut Kohl a y être parvenuAngela Merkel au défi d'endiguer l'extrême droite. Angela Merkel aborde ces élections dans une position de faiblesse inédite pour elle. Klaus-Peter Schöppner, son ancien conseiller, explique que « jusqu’à l’an dernier, à chaque crise qu’elle a traversée depuis son arrivée au pouvoir - que ce soit la crise économique, bancaire, grecque ou celle de l’euro - , elle les a rassurés. Pendant une décennie, Angela Merkel a été celle qui leur a apporté la paix, la sécurité, la prospérité et le bien-être. Avec la crise des réfugiés, pour la première fois, les Allemands sont devenus inquiets et elle n’arrive plus à les rasséréner. Ils se sentent floués, frustrés, inquiets de l’avenir ». Face à elle, Martin Schulz offre un visage moderne et attractif au SPD qui engrange 4 000 adhésions supplémentaires et focalise l'attention médiatique en AllemagnePourquoi Angela Merkel peut perdre les élections de septembre. Chancelière d'Allemagne Politique économique et sociale Les députés allemands approuvent vendredi 28 novembre 2014 le projet de budget 2015 de l'Etat fédéral allemand qui prévoit le retour à l'équilibre. C'est la première fois depuis 1969 qu'un budget allemand n'obligera pas à contracter pas de nouvelles dettes. Les comptes publics de l'Allemagne, qui comprennent l'Etat fédéral, les collectivités territoriales et la sécurité sociale sont eux à l'équilibre depuis 2012Le budget de l'Allemagne voté à l'équilibre pour la première fois depuis 1969. Les comptes publics de l'Allemagne repassent au vert en 2012 de 2,6 milliards. Aussi, en 2015, elle annonce un excédent commercial record de 217 milliards d'eurosL'autre excédent de l'Allemagne qui fait mal. Politique migratoire Face à une crise migratoire sans précédent qui s'abat sur l'Europe courant 2015, elle annonce, sans en avoir informé les autres dirigeants du continent, qu'elle est disposée à accueillir 800 000 migrants dans son pays, alors que tous les pays européens sont liés puisqu'il n'y a plus guère de contrôles aux frontières depuis la création de l'espace Schengen. Il lui est donc reproché d'avoir créé un "appel d'air" et lançant cette proposition apparemment sans avoir songé aux conséquences. Le magazine américain Time consacre la "chancelière du monde libre" pour en faire la personnalité de l'année 2015 et son nom est même proposé pour le prix Nobel de la paixAngela Merkel dépassée par le flux des migrants ?Le bilan très contestable d'Angela MerkelRéfugiés : pour Malek Boutih, Angela Merkel a fait une "faute politique" en créant "un appel d'air"Angela Merkel 'firm favourite' for Nobel prize over refugee crisis - but losing favour in Germany. « Wir schaffen das » (« on va y arriver ») devient une phrase récurrente du discours d'Angela Merkel. Mais face au flux intarissable et bientôt ingérable (ex : 10 000 par jours en novembre 2015), l'Allemagne rétablit ses frontières comme le permet l'accord de Schengen, alors que cette disposition était peu et souvent pas connue du grand public, suivie bientôt par d'autres pays (Autriche, Norvège, Suède, Belgique), tandis que l'opinion allemand se montre de plus en plus réticent après avoir était favorable. La côte de popularité d'Angela Merkel connait une chute importante, au point même que 40% d'Allemands souhaitent qu'elle quitte ses fonctions. Plusieurs cas d'incivilités sont notés jusqu'à ce qu'éclate au grand jour, presque une semaine après les faits, le viol de masse commis à Cologne dans la nuit du nouvel ans, au milieu d'autres atteintes à l'ordre public, commis bien souvent par des migrants qui ne viennent pas de pays en guerre. Cette nuit-là, dans sa déclaration annuelle, la chancelière a pourtant appelé à rejeter le refus à cette immigration. Les médias ont cédé aux pressions du gouvernement de tenir ces informations secrètes (avant qu'elles ne fuitent sur le net) ce qui accroître la méfiance des Allemands envers les médias qu'ils accusent de complaisance envers la politique migratoire du cabinet. Le silence des féministes lors de cet épisode est attribué au profil des violeurs par crainte d'être accusées de racisme. De nombreux actes hostiles aux migrants sont relevés, en particulier des incendies de camps d'accueil. En tout, c'est plus d'un million d'immigrés qui ont été enregistrés dans l'année en Allemagne, c'est-à-dire cinq fois plus qu'en 2014L’Allemagne bouscule les règles de l’espace SchengenMigrants: après l'Allemagne, l'Autriche rétablit les contrôles aux frontièresEspace Schengen: quels pays ont rétabli ou durci les contrôles aux frontières?Une majorité d'Allemands inquiets face à l'afflux des réfugiésMigrants : les Allemands inquiets souhaitent le retour des frontières, Pegida monte en puissanceLa popularité de la CDU de Merkel au plus basViols à Cologne: l'Allemagne se trouve de nouveaux boucs émissaires40% des Allemands favorables à un retrait de MerkelL’Allemagne sous le choc après une centaine d’agressions sexuellesAgressions sexuelles de masse à Cologne et ailleurs : un plan de déstabilisation de l’Europe ?Agressions de Cologne : par peur des amalgames, certaines choses n'ont pas été ditesAgressions sexuelles à Cologne: les féministes dénoncent une récupération politiqueCologne : les féministes françaises mettent en garde contre le racismePlus d’un million de demandes d’asile en Allemagne en 2015La politique de Merkel à l'épreuve des urnesGerman pensioners 'attacked by migrants after defending young woman'. En Europe de l'est, les gouvernements se bousculent pour endiguer les flux, la Hongrie allant jusqu'à ériger un mur physique avec la Serbie et à autoriser les tirs de feu qui permet d'obliger les migrants à emprunter d'autres chemins. En Grèce, l'île de Lesbos est submergée sous les flux et Angela Merkel fait du chantage en privé au Premier ministre grec en promettant des allègements de contraintes économiques sur ce pays en crise profonde s'il consent à organiser l'accueil. La Turquie, pays par lequel transitent les migrants venus du Moyen-Orient se retrouve en première ligne et les déplacements de la chancelière dans ce pays s'avèrent plus influents que ceux des ténors de l'UE comme Donald Tusk. Elle conclut en catimini un plan qui prévoit un échange de migrants, la Turquie reprenant des migrants passés illégalement dans l'espace Schengen et l'UE en acceptant d'autres croupissants dans les prison de ce pays, en même temps qu'elle conserve le silence sur les atteintes à la démocratie qui ont lieu dans le pays (ex : journal d'opposition reprit en main par le régime début mars). Cette politique a des conséquences dans les débats et campagnes électorales des pays voisins, comme en Pologne où la droite conservatrice et eurosceptique revient au pouvoir en septembre 2015 face aux libéraux europhiles ou en France où le Front national obtient le plus grand nombre de voix de son histoire dans des élections régionales. En Allemagne, le parti AfD, auparavant parti modéré proposant une réponse rationnelle aux enjeux européens, vire vers des thèses presque exclusivement anti-immigration et de dénonciation des chocs culturels, avec en ligne de mir des élections régionales partielles en mars 2016 où il devrait s'installer en troisième place avec des scores supérieurs à 10%. Le mouvement Pegida, unanimement condamné et qualifié d'islamophobe, connait un certain succès. Un sondage de mars 2016 enregistre une baisse du soutien des Allemands à cette politique : 75% pensent que c'est un devoir pour leur pays que d'accueillir ceux qui fuient la guerre, 48% la perçoivent comme un bénéfice à l'économie allemande, 47% pensent que leur pays contient trop d'étranger et ne peut en accueillir d'autres, 79% pensent qu'il peut y avoir des terroristes parmi les migrantsRéfugiés : Merkel prête à tout pour séduire la TurquieLa popularité de la CDU de Merkel au plus basMigrants: l'Europe de l'Est se révolte contre MerkelQuotas: pourquoi l'Europe centrale est hostile aux migrantsMigrants : les pays d'Europe de l'Est veulent s'attaquer à la route des BalkansLe mur anti-migrants achevé entre la Hongrie et la SerbieCrise des migrants : l'Allemagne propose un marché à la GrèceL'île de Lesbos dépassée face à l'afflux des migrantsLe Parti Droit et Justice (PiS), ou la Pologne anti-migrantsRégionales 2015 : la crise des migrants profite à Marine le Pen à CalaisL'Europe face à la montée des partis anti-migrantsLa politique de Merkel à l'épreuve des urnesAccueil de migrants : les Allemands déchantent. Fin avril 2016, elle accepte les conditions du président turc qui a instrumentalisé la crise des migrants pour obtenir le droit des Turcs à circuler dans l'UE sans visa et pour relancer les négociations d'adhésion de son pays. Le président du conseil européen Donald Tusk, présent à son côté, salut la Turquie pour son traitement des réfugiés alors que plusieurs ONG le contestentRéfugiés: Angela Merkel se couche-t-elle devant la Turquie ?. Politique énergétique Union européenne Relations avec les États-Unis Relations avec la Russie et les anciens pays communistes Relations avec l'Asie Anecdotes *Elle a fêté l'obtention de son baccalauréat sur un bateau en s'alcoolisant avec de la liqueur de cerise. Aux alentours de 4 heure du matin, elle est tombée à l'eau, et quelqu'un a dû sauter à l'eau la chercherLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. *La Stasi, police secrète du régime communiste, a tenté de la recruter après un entretien d'embauche pour un travail d'assistante de physique à l'université technique d'Ilmenau. Elle a décliné l'offre d'embléeLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. *Elle a une passion pour l'opéra, et son compositeur préféré est Richard WagnerLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. *Ses vacances se déroulent majoritairement dans les montagnes du Tyrol du Sud, en Italie. Il arrive de temps en temps qu'elle fasse ses courses elle-même au supermarché de BerlinLa face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. *Elle n'apprécie pas les orages et les chiens, un chien de chasse l'ayant mordu lors d'une randonnée en 1995La face cachée d'Angela Merkel en douze anecdotes insolites. *Angela Merkel est le troisième chef d'État le mieux payé au monde, avec un salaire de 216 000 euros annuel selon CNN et DatawrapperQui sont les chefs d'Etat les mieux payés?. *Un biopic consacré à sa vie est sobrement intitulé Angela Merkel sortira au cinéma en 2017, date des élections législatives en Allemagne, avec un scénario écrit par le journaliste Dirk KurbjuweitUn film sur Angela Merkel en préparation. *En avril 2016, la presse allemande révèle que la chancelière doit 9 500 euros de cotisations à la CDU, ce qui est dû à un changement de règles dont elle n'a pas été tenue informée, mais le parti assure qu'elle s'apprête à rembourser la sommeAllemagne: Merkel doit 9.500 euros de cotisations à son propre parti. Références Catégorie:Ministre sous Helmut Kohl Catégorie:Chancelier fédéral allemand Catégorie:Membre de l'Union chrétienne-démocrate d'Allemagne Catégorie:Personnalité de la crise économique mondiale de 2008 Catégorie:Elève de l'université de Leipzig Catégorie:Personnalité de la crise ukrainienne Catégorie:Naissance en 1954